


Beyond Words: 13. Vision, Dream or Nightmare?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 13. Vision, Dream or Nightmare?

** "Beyond Words: 13. Vision, Dream or Nightmare?" Gen Merlin, Freya (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Fascinate  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Freya   
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** Vision, Dream or Nightmare? **  
Merlin stood on the shores of the lake of Avalon with Freya’s hand on his chest. He looked at her and realized that she was a vision and not flesh and blood. 

The entire experience fascinated him. He was called to the spot where he last saw Arthur by a ghost of a woman he once loved. Now she wanted him to leave and find the reincarnated King. 

He was sure he was dreaming. He must have fallen asleep on the shores of the lake. It was the only explanation. 

It was more like a nightmare.

“I will not leave until you tell me why I need to find him.” Merlin said.

His passionate demand startled Freya.


End file.
